


I'm Dating A Demon

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angels, Demons, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is going out with a demon, simple as that. He works at a morgue while his boyfriend, Joel deals with the king of hell. One night after work Gavin decides to take his own shot at summoning a demon, now he needs help finding a body for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Dating A Demon

If Ray could he would pass this off as another wild weekend but, he doesn’t drink, it’s not the weekend, and also he’s been with him for the last year.  
Ray is with Joel, they’re like every other couple, they get groceries together and watch movies, and play video games. Ray even helps Joel get him when he drinks too much.   
The only problem is, Joel is a demon in a human body. Ray’s seen what Joel really looks like and understands why Joel is in a human body, because if anyone saw Joel’s true form, the cops would be on their asses in no time.  
Joel often refers to his human body as a “meat suit” and that makes Ray uncomfortable because technically he’s a living meat suit, and in a strange way takes offense to it but, Joel has slowly started calling it a “vessel” which doesn’t sound much better but, it’s better than being compared to a suit made out of hamburger meat.  
Ray doesn’t mind living with Joel, when he visited Joel’s apartment he was expecting more pentagrams and the souls of the damned coming in and out of his apartment but, instead it was nicely furnished and even though it lacked technology Ray’s television and XBox soon fixed that when he moved in a little while later.  
The only supernatural thing that they have is in the spare bedroom, where Joel opens his portals to hell, he opens them for what he calls “business” and when he comes back Ray is usually the one who has to scrub the markings off the floor in case somebody visits and accidentally gets sucked in, that almost happened to him once, and he doesn’t want to see hell for a very long time.  
Aside from that, Ray enjoys being with Joel, he’s funny and smart, he often says that he knows more about the human world than his other demon friends, and especially knows more about “How other human meat suits feel” than any of his friends, Ray instantly knows what he's referring to and the grin that Joel gives him doesn’t help either.  
Ray steps to the guest bedroom, holding two mugs of coffee, one for him and one for Joel. When Joel found his human body after Ray accidentally summoned him as a joke, he grew a liking to coffee, alcohol and for some reason fake bacon bits, saying that it was the closest he was going to get to eating souls.  
Ray wonders why he’s still with Joel after he says stuff like that.

The Puerto Rican knocks on the door with his foot as he groans out in a tired voice with his head moves back so his face is looking at the ceiling “Morning, Joel, I have coffee for your demon ass.”

He hears footsteps across the hardwood floor of the bedroom and the door slowly opens. He doesn’t see the messy dark hair and oversized hoodies Joel but, the demon that he is.

Normal people would be terrified and run away or throw coffee in the demon’s face, but instead Ray moves his head forward and his lips form a tight line as he points out “You know that body grows rotten when you leave it out for long, I don’t want to break into the morgue to pick you up a new one. I’m really glad that you put some life into that body so I’m not just kissing a dead body that moves, but get back into that body.”

“Don’t you work at the morgue?” Joel asks, his voice sounding the same in either form.

“Yeah, that makes it even worse. Sure I can get arrested but, I can also get fired.” Ray responds.

Ray broke into the morgue along with Gavin because when Ray summoned Joel is was kind of the Brit’s fault for giving him a “How To” guide to summon demons. The two guarded the door as Joel tried to find the “perfect body” which surprisingly took a long time.

“Do you want your coffee, or are you opening a portal? If you are opening a portal, I have to get bleach.” Ray asks.

“Why bleach?” Joel asks arching an eyebrow.

Ray responds as he shoving the hot liquid in a mug with cats all over to it to his boyfriend as he responds “Remember when I almost fell in?”

Joel nods his head before taking a sip from the mug, his clawed hands not wanting to break the already chipped mug.

“I don’t like taking chances with hell, and water isn’t good enough for me, I don’t like using water for it.” Ray continues.

“Don’t you need that to survive, because I remember when you almost passed out when we went to the beach.” Joel points out.

Ray groans, sometimes Joel doesn’t get certain things but, he understands that a centuries old demon doesn’t quite get things, like technology or puns.

“I know I need water to survive, I just don’t like using it to clean up the portals.” Ray explains.  
Joel’s eyebrows raised, finally getting what Ray is trying to say.

Ray chuckles and puts his free hand on Joel’s red bicep, patting it a few times.

“Do you wish to come in?” Joel asks.

“I don’t know, am I going to get sucked in?” Ray asks jokingly.

Joel takes another sip before asking “Why do you always bring it up?”

“Because most boyfriend's deal with underwear on the floor, not portals to hell.” Ray responds.

He knows he’s a little bitter about what happen and he thinks he has every right to be, that was scary.

“That’s why I tried putting it in the closet of our room.”  
Ray remembers that time too, he was trying to grab a hoodie and he arm got stuck in the portal, and he was left there for half an hour trying to get out, cursing the whole time.

“I still got stuck.” Ray reminds Joel.

Joel shrugs “I think you might just be what you call a fucking spaz, like what you call your friend Gavin.”  
Ray playfully punches the demon, knowing fully well that Joel won’t feel a thing.

“Are you going to hell?” The younger man asks.

“Not tonight, I’m going tomorrow, Geoff wants to see me, but he wants to visit tonight.” Joel responds.

Geoff Ramsey is the king of hell, with a thick mustache that Joel joked held the souls of the worst people in history and tattoos that line his arms. He visited once, breaking down the guest bedroom door and walking in on Joel and Ray who were just about to start having sex. Geoff is the only demon who doesn’t need a human vessel in order to become human, he’s the king of hell, he can do whatever he likes.

“Are you going to bring him some alcohol?” Ray asks.

Joel nods “Probably beer or scotch. He loves that stuff.”

“Like you said, it’s the closest to devouring souls. In our world, it would look like he has a problem but, I’m not going to judge the king of hell.” Ray shrugs.

Joel chuckles and ruffles Ray’s hair with a red, clawed hand, not wanting to put too much pressure on Ray’s skull, in fear of possibly breaking it.  
Ray yawns after Joel takes his hand away then drinks some of his coffee.

“I have to go to work today, Burnie doesn’t trust Gavin with this body for some reason. Maybe it’s because he kept playing with the medical equipment and the bodies that were left in his care and now Burnie has him at desk work.” He says.

Joel replies “I feel bad for the bodies that get put under his care, I hope he knows what he is doing part of the time. Maybe your boss should think about damnation.”  
Ray chuckles “I think that’s a little too much, Joel. Burnie may not like him that much but, he isn't going to send him to hell even though your boss would be happy about that.”  
Joel chuckles “Geoff would be happy about me sending more souls to hell.”

“I’m pretty sure if Burnie did that, Gavin would be even more of a useless employee.” Ray chuckles, his eyes still lingering across Joel’s red skin.

The demon takes another sip of his coffee and asks “Do you want me to go back into my body?” Noticing Ray’s eyes on him.

“I just don’t want it to get rotten and gross, at least you take it with you to hell so it’s not just looking at me in the eyes all the time while it sits in the corner of the room.” Ray responds.  
Joel carefully hands back the mug to Ray before shutting the door, leaving Ray outside, looking forward at the door.  
He moves his head to look at the clock on the stove in the kitchen near by, he has to leave in less than an hour. He doesn’t mind working at the morgue, it pays well and it’s never a business that could go under, people are always dying so he’s secure in what he does.   
Thankfully the smell doesn’t get too bad so Ray doesn’t come home with the smell of dead people on him.  
Joel soon reopens the door, in his human body, flashing a grin at Ray.

“Thank you. He says as he takes the mug of coffee from Ray.

The Puerto Rican doesn’t mind the horned demon but, it’s easier to walk around town with a demon with a human body than a big, scary, red demon with clawed hands and thorns. They live in Texas, Ray’s pretty sure if that were the case, so many right wing Christian fundamentalists would be at their door proclaiming Jesus because that’s really what a young man and his demon boyfriend need, Jesus.

“I should probably be getting ready soon, those bodies won’t determine the cause of death themselves.” Ray says sarcastically as he puts his hand into a fist as with a open mouth grin moves it across his chest and to his elbow.  
Joel chuckles “You do a very good job at what you do, so you know.”

“Thanks.” Ray nods before drinking the rest of his coffee.

The demon follows his boyfriend to the kitchen, still sipping on his coffee, enjoying the taste of it, even if it was black coffee.  
Ray places the mug in the sink before stretching, his shirt riding up, revealing a mark on his hip. The mark looks like a tattoo, put on his skin with blank ink but, in reality it’s a mark that Joel put on Ray incase there was ever a problem and a demon tried to posses the Puerto Rican and turn him into a weapon against Joel.  
Joel holds the mug with on hand as he wraps an arm around the younger male’s middle, his long pale fingers splayed across the mark. He places a kiss on Ray’s cheek and the other man smiles.  
Ray turns around and presses a kiss on the demon’s lips, feeling the warmth on them as his arms loop around his neck, pulling him closer.  
When Ray moves his lips away and rubs his nose against Joel’s before moving away and asks “Want to get pizza tonight?”

Joel nods “I would like that very much.”

Ray goes to their bedroom, Joel close behind him, holding the Puerto Rican’s hand.  
Even if Joel is a scary demon that eats the souls of the damned and works for the king of hell, he can sometimes be a puppy dog that enjoys cuddles and making out.  
Ray strips out of his pyjamas, changing into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. Working at a morgue isn’t the more professional job unless the family is picking up the ashes or getting the report about cause of death, but today isn’t one of those days so Ray doesn’t have to dress up.  
Joel sits on the bed watching him as he sips his coffee, he can agree that Ray is attractive. He knows that their relationship is a little bit unconventional but, he doesn’t mind at all, this is the first time he’s felt love in all of his centuries of existence. Ray makes him feel happy, and regret having to go to hell.

Ray pulls a hoodie on and chuckles “I’m glad there aren’t portals in here.”

“I made sure there weren’t any.” Joel pipes up.

The Puerto Rican’s chuckle turns into a laugh, and responds “Well, thank you for not putting portals to hell here.” Obviously knowing that Joel didn’t get his joke. He then leans over and presses a kiss on Joel’s brow.  
Ray looks over Joel’s head to the alarm clock to see that he has to leave soon.

“Are you going to be okay here?” Ray asks, moving back to look at Joel.

“You ask me this every day and as I say everyday, yes, yes I’ll be okay.” Joel responds, taking Ray’s hand.  
“Alright.” Ray smiles before pressing a kiss on Joel’s brow once more before going to the washroom to brush his teeth.

Joel watches Ray leave the room then gets up to change himself, he isn’t going to hell today but, Geoff is visiting while Ray is at work.  
Ray returns to the bedroom, leaning against the door frame as he wipes his face with his arm. He soon says “I’m going now, Joel. I’ll see you after work.”  
Joel gets up and walks to Ray, wrapping his fingers around Ray’s chin before leaning down and pressing a kiss on his lips.  
Ray kisses back, holding Joel’s wrist as he feels his warm lips press nicely against him.  
The first time they kissed, Ray made a joke if it was a way for demons to take over human bodies and Joel coyly replied yes but, not to worry because he wasn’t going to do it to Ray. 

“Have fun at work today.” Joel says softly as Ray pulls away.

Ray smiles and goes to the living room to put on his shoes and grab his keys.  
“Bye, Joel.” He calls out before exiting the apartment, closing the door behind him.

Joel gets up from the bed and goes to the guest bedroom, letting out a sigh as he has the supplies ready for making a portal to make Geoff coming over easier.  
Time to get down to business as Ray would always say.  
-  
Ray rushes into the building, going to the break room where his lab coat and name tag. When he gets into the room he goes to the sink and washes up to his elbow.   
Burnie enters the room, lab coat on with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a folder of papers in hand.

“Morning, Ray.” He says as he sits at the table.

“Good morning, Mr. Burns.” Ray responds as he walks over to the coats that are hung neatly on hooks.

“How are you this morning?” Burnie asks, looking over to his employee.  
Burnie is a good boss, he isn’t uptight about the business and spends most of his time in the office, playing video games with the Xbox attached to a small TV. He’s even let Gavin and Ray play once when they finished early.

“Good, how many bodies do we have to go through today?” 

“Caleb is coming in today, so hopefully if he doesn’t throw up we can get through I don’t know, five.”

Ray lets out a groan “He doesn’t like the gross stuff, why is he here?”

“There aren’t a lot of people who want to intern at a morgue, he’s getting better anyway.” Burnie explains.

He’s not getting much better.  
Ray grabs the clipboard from the counter, looking at the bodies they have to do an autopsy on for the day and where they are located. He puts it down before leaving the break room and to where the bodies are stored.  
He goes to the room and finds Gavin at the desk idly spinning his chair, Ray noticing a new tear in his lab coat even though he just got a new one a few weeks ago.

“Shouldn’t you be working?” Ray asks, looking at the Brit.

“Who are you Caleb?” The Brit asks as he stops himself to look at Ray.

Ray gives him a look “That’s an insult.”

“Don’t give me that look, Ray. Caleb is in the back with the body, make sure he is alive back there.” Gavin responds, pointing to the door behind him.

Ray responds “Thanks, man.” then walks to the door, as he passes by the desk, he messes Gavin’s hair, making the Brit groan.  
He’s glad when he walks into the room that Caleb isn’t unconscious on the floor, as he would always say, time to get down to business.  
When lunch comes around, Gavin walks into the break room to find Ray washing up from a procedure. 

“Hey, Ray.” The Brit says.

Ray turns off the taps as he responds “Hey, Gav. How was desk work?”

“Boring as bloody fuck.” Gavin groans as he slumps into a chair “How is Joel?”

“You know, being himself.” Ray shrugs as he grabs the hand towel near by and dries his hands and arms.

Gavin looks around the room before asking quiet “Being a demon?”

Ray chuckles “Yeah, his boss, Geoff is coming in today.”

“Are you going fall into another portal to hell?” Gavin chuckles as he takes out half of a submarine sandwich which is hastily wrapped in tin foil from a brown paper bag.

Ray gives him a look and responds “Hopefully not.”

Gavin chuckles “So, where’s my thanks for setting you and Joel up?”

“You gave my a guide on how to summon demons, what did you think was going to happen?” Ray asks.

“I don’t know. I also did help you break in and get a body for him.” Gavin points out, before unwrapping the tin foil around the sandwich before taking a large bite from it.

The Puerto Rican rolls his eyes “You were the first person to pick up, you know how Michael gets when you call him late after he’s been spending the night with his new wife. I remember last time, this was when she was still living with Barbara and Kara, I called and I think it was Kara who answered as she probably didn’t see the number so she asked me where the damn pizza was. I hung up so fast because she sounded so mad.”

“She’s really nice.” Gavin points out.

Ray responds as puts the towel down and goes to the table “Unless the pizza’s late.”

“You know that Michael is away with Lindsay for the week.” Gavin comments before eating more of the sandwich, mayonnaise dripping from the bottom and onto the tin foil.

“Lucky bastard, I think he left so he wouldn’t have to train Caleb.” Ray responds.

Gavin chuckles “What did you expect, probably planned it all along.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Morticians.” Ray jokes as he grabs Gavin’s paper bag and starts searching for some food.

Gavin takes another bite of the sandwich and when he swallows it he points out “Michael is the one on desk work, Lindsay is the one who does the dirty work. Stop touching my bloody food, here.” Then grabs a small packet of cookies from the bag and tosses it across the table to Ray who catches it.  
Ray says to himself with a grin on his face “Yes!” The quickly gets the packet open and starts eating the mini chocolate chip cookies inside.

“Bring your own food next time.” Gavin responds, giving Ray a look.

“Where’s the fun in that, I’m too busy making sure my boyfriend doesn’t draw portals everywhere.” Ray points out.

Gavin can’t help, but chuckle, the looks he was giving Ray now gone. He says “Just eat your bloody cookies.”

“Now they sound gross.” Ray responds, putting the package down to make a disgusted face.

Gavin narrows his eyes “I shouldn’t have helped you get that body.”  
Ray knows he doesn’t really mean that, the jokes are what makes them friends. That he isn’t annoyed with him because he was, they would’ve stopped being friends a long time ago.  
-  
Ray unlocks the door of the apartment and stumbles in, holding a jug of bleach in hand because they were running low. Gavin behind him, carrying a reusable bag of food in both of his arms.

“Joel!” Ray calls out as he opens the door.

He sees Joel and Geoff, both of them looking human. Joel in his body and Geoff’s body shifted into his human form, with tattoos running up and down his arms and the signature mustache still there.

“Oh hey, Geoff, what brings you here?” Ray asks, slowly stepping inside, Gavin close behind.

“Visiting an old friend, he- hello there, who are you?” Geoff asks, looking to Gavin.

Gavin's eyes grow wide, nervous about the demon’s bright blue eyes on him. He responds “I..I’m Gavin.”

“Oh, Gavin, you have an accent, sounds nice.” Geoff responds with a smirk, his voice warm like honey.

Joel’s eyes are drilling holes in the side of Geoff’s face as the other man looks at Gavin. The demon doesn’t want the king of hell picking up random humans, especially humans who are friend’s with his boyfriend.

“Umm.. Thanks.” Gavin responds, feeling a blush grow on his cheeks.

Ray leads Gavin to the kitchen, breaking the gaze of the Brit and the demon.  
Joel leans to Geoff and whispers harshly “Stop using your abilities on him.”

“He looks nice.” Geoff responds.

“Stop.” Joel warns, his voice low.

Geoff arches an eyebrow “It’s okay for you to fuck a human, but I’m the bad guy if I find myself looking at one.”

“What about the angel?”

“Joel, Joel, Joel, Gavin would be a pet, but that angel is amazing. She’s just wow. I would break all the rules to be with her.” 

The other demon chuckles before taking another sip of his beer, finding it amusing that the king of hell is in love with an angel from heaven.

“Tried talking to her yet?” Joel asks, his lips still close to the neck of the bottle.

“That will take time, Joel. Now shut up.” Geoff responds.

Joel shakes his head before taking another drink.  
Ray puts the groceries away in the fridge, the jug of bleach on the counter because he knows he’ll need it when Geoff leaves.

“So who is he?” Gavin asks, leaning against the counter.

“I already told you, it’s Joel’s boss, the king of hell.” Ray responds, putting the catron milk in the fridge.

“He’s hot.” Gavin comments, before leaning into the bag and grabbing the bag of apples.

Ray responds “He’s a demon, Gavin. Like from hell, actually he’s the king of hell.”  
Gavin shrugs “If I can get it, I will. He isn’t that bad looking, you seem to be perfectly with a demon, why can’t I?”

“Somebody needs a date.” Ray says to himself as he places the coffee tin on the countertop.

Gavin opens the bag of apples and grabs one, rubbing in on the front of his polo shirt before taking a bite of it. 

“I could get one when if I wanted to. I just haven’t found the right person yet.” Gavin responds with pieces of apple in his mouth.

Ray closes the fridge and both him and Gavin hear Geoff say from the living room “He could be my pet on my throne. Sometimes I’d fuck him, but I think he could take it. Seems like that kind of guy. He is very adorable, a little demon inside of him wouldn’t do any harm.”  
Gavin’s face grows red, his apple almost going down the wrong way. It’s one thing saying that he finds the king of hell nice looking, it’s another hearing the king of hell want you to be his bitch.  
Ray starts to laugh, wrapping an arm around his middle and the Brit quickly gets off the countertop.

“Holy fuck.” The Puerto Rican laughs.

Gavin swallows the bits of apple before he says “I have to go, Ray. I’ll see you tomorrow.” then quickly leaves, his face bright red as he walks out.  
Ray lets out a sigh and looks at the two demons on the couch, not wanting to say anything to his boyfriend’s boss who happens to the be the king of hell and could probably destroy all life on earth with a sneeze. He says as nicely as possible “Dude, not cool.”

“Maybe you should find new friends.” Geoff responds before taking a drink from his beer.

Ray narrows his eyes at Geoff before looking directly to his boyfriend and says “I’ll be in the shower, it’s been a long day.”  
Joel nods and makes as kissy face to Ray before watching his boyfriend walk away, taking off his shoes in the process.  
The two men look at each other and Geoff says “So about the angel.”

-

Gavin hops over the chain link fence to the house he is staying at, currently renting the basement apartment. Above him is an old lady he met while hanging around the temp work office when he first got to America, he thought hanging around there was a good idea and maybe they’d feel bad for him or something. Through her he met Burnie and he’s been living under her roof since then.  
The whole walk home, under the dark of the night, he’s been thinking about Geoff and the relationship Joel and Ray have. He knows that it’s stupid, but Ray is right, he needs to get a date.  
Once he gets into his apartment and turns on the light, bathing his home in light. He kicks off his shoes and throws his knapsack onto the lumpy, beige couch before walking to his computer and hoping that he has some chalk on him.  
He knows he’s being stupid and rash, but what’s the worse that could happen, the king of hell is in his friend’s living room.  
He looks images upon images and at one point finds a mark that the Brit can recall seeing on his friend’s hip when he was changing after an accident during work a few months ago.  
The Brit finds a picture of what he can assume looks like the portal that was in the guide that he gave to Ray.  
He moves some of furniture away from the floor near the computer then rolls up the rug, revealing the hardwood underneath.   
He searches around his desk, instead of finding chalk he finds a washable marker, knowing that the stores were closing he decided to just use the marker instead, if it doesn’t work he’ll pick up some chalk on his way to work the next morning.  
He carefully draws it out, making sure every inch is perfect, not wanting to flaw anything and mess it up. Seeing that nothing has happened he looks to the text beside the picture. It explains that he needs to do next.

“Fuck me, I hope this works.” He grumbles as he goes outside to grab some of the leaves and herbs from the back garden where the lady that lives upstairs uses to add flavor to her dishes.

He grabs some little trinkets from a souvenir shop that he went to when he first got to America, one of which is a fake peach from Georgia, then adds more symbols around the small bowls filled with the herbs and leaves.

“Please don’t summon a hell hound.” He says to himself as he looks at what he has done.

He notices that on television it looks a lot more easier and the one that Ray did looks simpler, but maybe that was just him and he only saw the end result with Ray, not the preparations.  
He hopes that he doesn’t summon something else that isn’t a demon or an angel, like something else that nobody has seen before.  
He puts the candles around the symbol and goes back to the computer to copy and paste the words that he has to say into Google Translate before sitting back down, looking at the screen as he repeats the words, not paying too much attention to the symbol.  
The candles start to flicker, showing that it is working because all of the windows are closed so there wouldn’t be a breeze coming in.  
When Gavin finishes what he says he turns to look at the symbol, but he has to cover his eyes because the light shines out of it.

“Oh fuck!” He howls as he covers his green eyes and leans back so he’s flat on his back.

The light dies down and Gavin uncovers his eyes, instead of seeing horns and claws, he sees white, just white, like a light fog.gavin has only seen stuff like this in video games.

“Uhh.. Uhh, fuck.” Gavin swallows, knowing that he messed up.

“Are you alright?” The fog asks, having a slight accent which gavin can only guess is from Georgia.

Gavin slowly sits up and responds “I guess so, fuck that was bright.”

“Sorry about that, Gavin.” The fog responds, coughs a little bit then asks “What’s wrong with my voice?” The fog makes a turn to see the symbol.

The Brit arches an eyebrow “How do you know my name?”

“I am your guardian angel. My name is Ryan. Why is there a peach in here?” The fog responds.

“What?” Gavin asks, his eyes wide in disbelief.

The fog gets out of the symbol, floating towards Gavin. The Brit looking at the fog, slightly seeing through it and to the far end of his apartment.

“What?” He asks again, holding his hand over his chest, making sure that he isn’t dead.  
Ryan lets out a sigh, turning back to the Brit “This is what angel’s look like without a body to fill for a short amount of time, I’ve never been to earth therefore I don’t have a body to inhabit, which is why I probably look like a ghost.”

“So you need a body?” Gavin asks, feeling a bit of deja vu.

“Yes. Now why is there a peach here?” The angel asks.

Gavin looks to the souvenir and responds “Google said that I needed trinkets in order for this to work. I got that from Georgia, wait, that’s what your accent is from.”

Ryan responds, not sounding too upset “I’ve had worse in heaven, fucking trickster.”  
The name goes over Gavin's head, he may of not read the bible, but he’s pretty sure there is not angel named “the trickster”.

“So about that body, I can help you.” Gavin respond as he slowly takes his phone out his pocket, ready to call Ray so he can pay Gavin back for helping him before.

“Thank you very much.” Ryan responds “I am afraid that parts of me might go missing if we go out.”

Gavin ponders for a moment, thinking of a way to keep Ryan all together as they go to the morgue.  
“I’ll be right back.” He says as he gets up and goes to the far end of the apartment, in his little kitchen.

Ryan stays in place as Gavin phones Ray, needing advice from the other male about the supernatural.  
The Brit paces around the small kitchen, hoping that Ray will pick up.  
On the second ring the Puerto Rican's voice can be heard, sounding strained “H..H..Hello.”

“Hey, Ray, I need your help. I accidentally summoned my guardian angel and he needs a body and I need somebody to come with me and steal a body.” Gavin responds, speaking quickly.  
He hears some muffled talking, barely making out who is who until Ray speaks into the phone   
“Alright, I’ll meet you outside of the morgue, bring your keys.”

“Wait, wait. Okay so, Ryan may get broken up while being outside without a body. I don’t know what to do with him.” Gavin adds.

“We’re not dragging a body to your apartment.” Ray points out, wanting to rule out that option as quickly as possible.

“Of course not, Ray.” Gavin squawks, hearing the angel chuckling near by.  
He hears more muffled talking, Gavin assumes that the phone is being placed on top of the covers of the bed.

“Joel says put him in a jar till we can get a body.” Ray responds, his voice now loud and clear.

“A jar?” The Brit asks.

Ray responds “Yeah, I’ll meet you at the morgue soon, see you soon. Also Joel isn’t happy the you summoned an angel.”

Gavin responds “Tell him to relax, he isn’t going to war with Ryan.”

“Oh, so his name is Ryan.” Ray slightly chuckles, finding it amusing that Gavin already knows the angel’s name.

“Oh shut the hell up, Ray.” Gavin huffs, knowing that Ray is pushing his buttons once again.

Ray chuckles loudly as Gavin hangs up the phone.

“Are you alright, Gavin? You seem tense.”

“I’m not tense, my friend is just bugging me. We do that, it’s called teasing. Now I need to find a jar to put you in.” Gavin responds as he starts to look in the cupboards in his kitchen.

He pulls out a recently cleaned jam jar and holds it out to Ryan.

The angel inspects it and the brit asks “Can you fit in here?”

“Of course I can.” The angel responds.

Gavin opens the lids and Ryan goes inside, Gavin shutting it once more, keeping it close to him.

“Ready to go?” The Brit asks.

He hears a muffled response and he get gets his shoes on, the inside of the jar looking more like condensation than an angel. He hopes that they can find him a good body like they did with Joel, he saw what came in today so he’s wish might come true.  
He ties the laces of his sneakers and grabs a sweatshirt hanging from the railing that leads up to the door. He exits his apartment, locking the door behind him before going around to the gate instead of hopping the fence.

“I can’t believe I summoned an angel, like fucking wow.” Gavin says to himself as he walks down the street light lit sidewalks, giving off a yellowish glow.

“A fucking angel.” Gavins says to himself, still in disbelief.  
-  
Ray pulls his hoodie closer to his body, the night air making him feel cold all the way to his bones. Summer was drawing to a close, hence the weather dipping to lower temperatures.  
Joel is feeling warm, only wearing a t-shirt and shorts. He thinks it has to do with having a demon fresh out of hell in his living room, it made the room hotter.

“Where are we going exactly?” Joel asks, as he looks to Ray as they walk down the barely lit streets on the way to the morgue.

“We’re going to the morgue because Gavin summoned something that needs a body.”

“That angel?” Joel asks.

Ray nods in agreement as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Why are we helping him if he’s aided by an angel? His guardian angel none the less.” Joel asks.

“That’s what friends do, plus he did help us with finding your body when I summoned you.” Ray replies, shrugging at the question.

It’s obvious that angels and demons don’t like each other and it’s even more obvious that this night was going to be a long one.

“I think Gavin is able bodied.” Joel comments, looking around to the buildings that have almost all of their lights out for the evening.

“Was the jar really necessary?” Ray asks, looking around the empty road before running across it with Joel, holding his hand tightly.

Joel smirks as they get to the other side of the street “Maybe.”  
Ray nudges his boyfriend in the ribs “Joel!”

“Well, it is true that pieces could go missing, but you don’t have to put it in a jar. There is a charm that he could’ve put on, but that involves cow eyes, I’m surprised that angel didn’t realize that, must be the amnesia angels and demons sometimes get.” Joel defends, looking to his boyfriend.

“I didn’t think you were capable of being an ass.” Ray chuckles as a chill runs through his body.

“Should I take that as a compliment?” Joel asks, putting an arm around his boyfriend.

Ray takes one of his hands out of his pocket before holding the hand that’s draped over his shoulders.

“Sure.” He chuckles.

They soon get to the morgue, finding Gavin near the lamp post with the jar in tow, looking around for Ray and Joel.

“Hey, Gavin!” Ray calls, using his other hand to wave at his friend across the lot.

The Brit looks over and with his grasp tight on the jar he responds in a loud, squeaking voice “Hey, Ray! ‘bout bloody time you showed up!” 

Ray flips his friend off as him and Joel get closer to the Brit and the angel in the jar.  
When the couple gets close enough to Gavin, the Brit says “I have the keys for the morgue.” then moves one hand from the jar, keeping his other hand tightly around it as he searches his pocket for the keys.  
He hands them to the Puerto Rican and he shoves them in his pocket.  
They move to the front doors, Ray gets the door open before flicking on the lights, the florescent lights quickly turning on down the hall.  
The tiled the floors and white walls, the windows shining in the faint light of the moon, filling the hall with an eerie vibe, which makes Gavin step back.

“I don’t remember it being this dark last time we were here.”

Ray looks to his friend and responds “You were drunk.”

Gavin sticks out his tongue at the Puerto Rican and the other man can’t help, but grab his friend’s wrist and say “Come on, I'm pretty sure your friend doesn’t like the jar that much.”  
The two humans, a demon, and an angel in a jam jar go down the hall, till they get to the darken set of stairs.  
Gavin groans, wishing he drank before he came here.

“Don’t be such a baby.” Ray groans mockingly to tease the Brit.

Before Ray can turn on the light they hear “What the fuck are you guys doing?”  
Ray and Gavin look over to see their boss, with his arms crossed and a tired look painting his face.

“Uhhhh.” Gavin starts, not knowing what to say to his boss.

“Are you guys doing some supernatural shit again?” Burnie asks, arching an eyebrow.

Ray admits “Yeah.”

“Are you summoning things in my morgue?” Burnie questions.

“No.” The Puerto Rican responds, giving a slight shake of his head.

Burnie let’s out a sigh “I’m too tired for the shit, just use a body that we have to cremate, it’s the door on the left. It’ll just be easier for the body to go missing.”

“Uhh, thanks, sir.” Gavin responds, a slight stutter in his voice.

“Yeah, but if something starts haunting the fuck out of this place, you two are cleansing it.”   
Burnie warns, pointing a finger at the two men.

Joel who is hiding in the darkness of the stairwell, swallows hard, the idea of having a cleansing of any place is scary and painful to any demon living there.

“Of course. Nothing is going to haunt this place.” 

“Goodnight, and don’t let demon shit be haunting this place.” Burnie grumbles before going back inside of his office.

Ray and Gavin turn back to face the dark stairwell.

“How do you think he knew about last time?” Gavin asks.

Ray shrugs “He did put those cameras everywhere.”

“Why do you think he doesn’t care?” Joel asks, a few steps down from them.

“To be fair, I don’t think he’s paid to give a bloody fuck.” Gavin points out as he starts to go down the stairs.  
-  
They get down to the body room, it’s even more eerie than upstairs, with the cabinets full of bodies, it would be the perfect setting for a zombie movie.

“Michael and I should film down here one time.” Gavin comments as he looks around the darken room.

Ray feels around for the light switches as he responds “For what? You’re sex tape.” then chuckles. His chuckle is cut short by Gavin jabbing him in the ribs.  
The Puerto Rican turns on the lights, and he looks to the jar then says “Take your pick.”  
Gavin looks to Joel and asks “Is it okay to take him out?”  
Joel nods “Yeah, it’s just outside that’s the problem.”  
The Puerto Rican tries to keep a straight face, keeping his eyes locked with the light switch so nobody sees his face, he’s surprised that Joel can keep a straight face.  
Gavin opens the jar before putting the jam jar on the tiled floor so he can get some of the drawer’s with bodies in them.  
He gets all of them open before standing at the far end of the room, waiting for the white fog of an angel trickles out of the jar.  
Ray looks over and asks “Why didn’t you look like that?”

“I’ll explain later.” Joel responds, looking back at his boyfriend.

The angel slowly floats closer to Gavin, eyeing each body until he spots one of the left side, closests to Gavin.

“How does this look, Gavin?” Ryan asks.

Ray leans over and comments in Joel’s ear “You never asked me if I liked that body.”

“You said you did like it.” Joel points out.

The Puerto Rican presses a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek and responds “I do like it, Joel.”

“Shut the blood fuck up you two!” Gavin yelps, waiting for the angel to enter the body.

Ryan enters the body through it’s slightly open mouth, Gavin watching intently.

“Also why is his process so easily?” Ray asks, clinging onto his boyfriend.

“If you keep asking questions, I will ask questions about humans while he have sex.” Joel warns.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Ray growls, squinting his eyes.

They’re petty argument is stopped by the sound of bare feet hitting the tiled floor. They both look to see Ryan standing up, a little shaky on his legs. He has wavy, short, brown, almost blonde hair with crystal blue eyes, his shoulders are broad and he’s built pretty strong, Ray and Gavin could only imagine what took this guy down.  
He’s holding the sheet that was over the body around his cock, his ass bare to Gavin.  
The Brit can’t help, but look at Ryan’s ass.

“How do I-” He coughs “How do I look?”  
Ray responds “Honest opinion?”

“Ray!” Gavin squawks as he makes his way back to the others.

“I wasn’t going to say anything bad.” Ray defends.

“Ray?” Joel arches an eyebrow.

The Puerto Rican groans “He looks fine, does that make everyone happy?”  
Joel and Gavin nod and Ray says “Good.”

“I’ll go find him clothes from the next room.” Gavin points out, pointing to the almost naked angel only a few feet away.

When Gavin turns around to go to the clothes room next door, he finds Ryan taking the name tag off of his toe and looking at it, unfortunately for Gavin, the sheet is now fully around the angel’s waist.

“What does it say?” Gavin asks as he gets closer.

“Ryan Haywood, thirty three, born December sixth, nineteen eighty. Causes of death was.” and he pauses for a moment, touching a mark on his neck that Gavin only sees now due to better lighting “Suicide.”

“I’m sorry about that Ryan.” Gavin says softly.

The angel lets out a sigh “That won’t bother me too much, there are many people named Ryan out there, some are living and some are dead.”

“And others are guardian angels.” Gavin points out.

“How about, used to be human. Angel’s have to come from somewhere.” Ryan corrects in a soft tone, the accent still in his voice.

The Brit nods, and goes to the back room, where clothes of the recently deceased are. He finds “Ryan Haywood”, t-shirt, boxers, sweatpants and sneakers with no socks, to was enough to work for now.  
Gavin never felt the clothes of people he worked on, and seeing the mark on his neck made him think. Does it mean that this body has a second life now because of Ryan?  
He slowly walks out of the room and goes to Ryan who is standing up straight, with the sheet covering most of his lower half now.

“Here, Ryan.” Gavin says handing the clothes off to the angel.

Ryan nods, accepting the clothes before saying to the other three men “Could you please turn around, I don’t wish for anyone to see things they shouldn’t see.”  
Gavin quickly nods, growing flushed in the face.  
Ray and Joel turn away and the human asks his demon boyfriend “Do you think Gavin is turning away?”

“I don’t want to look because I don’t want to see angel genitailia.” Joel responds.

Ray chuckles “Genitalia. You usually call it a dick.”

“It’s only because I don’t know if he does have a dick.” Joel points out.

The Puerto Rican’s smile breaks into a shit eating grin “Maybe he has a pussy.”  
They feel a smack on the back of their head and Gavin growling “You two are dicks.”  
They hear footsteps come down the stairs, looking to the end of the staircase, they see Burnie with a mug of what they can assume is coffee in hand and his key ring that makes him look like he robbed a janitor.

“Hey, sir.” Ray greets, seeing his boss at the stairs.

Burnie lazily looks to Ray and asks “Are you done?”  
The four of them nod and the boss continues “Can you please leave, I’m leaving now and I don’t want to go the bed wondering if my business is turning into the set of ‘Conjuring’.”

“But, that’s not what happens though.” Gavin thinks out loud, quickly looks over to Ryan to see that he is fully clothed.

Burnie sighs and looks into his mug before downing the contents inside.

“It doesn’t matter, just get out. You two have work tomorrow.” Burnie defends.

The four of them quickly go to the stairs, as Ray passes Burnie he sees whiskey in the mug.  
They hear Burnie’s footsteps close by as they make their way to the exit, it glowing red and bright, as a beacon for them.  
As they approach the front door, Burnie calls out “I’ll see you guys tomorrow! Be here by at least ten in the morning, try not to make it ten at night like last time.”  
Ray chuckles and Gavin punches him in the shoulder.

“Gavin.” Ryan scolds.

“See the benefit of going out with a demon.” Ray whispers to Gavin.

They leave the building and start on their way back to Ray’s apartment.   
Joel taking quick glances at the angel on the way back to the apartment, feeling centuries of anger warm his gut.  
-  
Ray unlocks the door to his apartment, having to nudge the door open, revealing the dimmed lit apartment.  
Joel sits in his normal spot on the couch, kicking his shoes off, pushing them under the coffee table. Ryan takes off his shoes by the door and Gavin just kicks them off in a corner, hitting against the wall, which Ryan gives him a look for.  
Ray sits on his couch, getting comfy, Joel is beside him, Gavin on the loveseat and Ryan on the chair.

“An angel?” Joel asks, still can’t believe that his boyfriend’s friend summoned the total opposite of what he is.

“Yep.” Gavin responds.

Joel shakes his head “I hate angels.”

“Well, I hate demons, so I guess that .” Ryan responds.

The demon makes a noise through his nose, and Ryan continues to look at Gavin, protecting him as if Joel was going to jump him.

“Can we deal with this tomorrow, I’m really tired and I want to save my energy in case Burnie yells at us for once again breaking into the morgue.” Ray suggests.

Gavin nods “Yeah, we’ll sort out this out tomorrow, so can you stop bickering you two.”

The angel and the demon agree, both relaxing against their human partners.  
“I still think that the demon by your friend may damn his soul.” Ryan comments.

Joel twitches a bit, resisting the urge to show this so called guardian angel what a demon who works closely with the king of hell can do, but a quick squeeze of his hand from Ray makes him think otherwise.

“We really need to stop breaking in the morgue.” Gavin says, looking to his friend.

His friend shoots him back another look “We need to stop summoning the supernatural.”

“It’s work out for us so far.” Gavin shrugs.

Ray arches an eyebrow “How about we stop, I think an angel and a demon who want to kill each other.”

Gavin nods in agreement before looking over to his guardian angel and seeing him eyeing down Joel, who’s hand is intertwined tightly with Ray’s.  
This was only the beginning for the two workers at the morgue and the supernatural beings that they have to take care of, they’re not too sure that they are at all ready for this.


End file.
